I never Je n'ai jamais
by Adelia-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE CAPTAIN OZ I never OneShot Remus et Sirius jouent au jeu alcoolisé Je n'ai jamais... Ils se découvrent l'un l'autre... Les deux amis se rapprochent voire plus si affinités... Rating T pour quelques dialogues


Tout d'abord, merci à Captain Oz de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic! Bonne lecture!

_Remus parle le premier, et les mots en lettres capitales indiquent bien évidemment qui boit._

**I NEVER - Je n'ai jamais...**

"D'accord... alors comment s'appelle ce jeu?"

"Je n'ai jamais."

"C'est un nom stupide pour un jeu."

"Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est inventé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?"

"Alors. Je dis quelque chose, 'Je n'ai jamais...', et si nous l'avons fait, alors nous devons boire."

"D'accord. Tu commences."

"Très bien... Je n'ai jamais... um... eu d'animal domestique."

REMUS BOIT

"Quoi? Tu n'as jamais eu d'animal?"

"Mes parents n'en voulaient pas, tu te souviens?"

"Oui, effectivement. Je n'ai jamais... grimpé dans un arbre de Noël." SIRIUS BOIT "Quoi! Je ne devrais vraiment pas être surpris."

"J'étais bourré. Et je voulais grimper dans un arbre."

"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre, tu sais?"

"Oh, tu m'adores vraiment. Bien... Je n'ai jamais... nagé nu." ILS BOIVENT TOUS LES DEUX "Rem! Par Merlin, quand t'es-tu baigné nu?"

"L'année dernière. Tu étais avec moi."

"Je ne me rappelle pas de ça."

"Tu étais ivre. Je n'ai jamais ... dis à personne que je l'aimais." ILS BOIVENT TOUS LES DEUX

"Je n'ai jamais dis à personne que je l'aimais alors que je le pensais." AUCUN NE BOIT "Remus, as-tu menti?"

"Ouais."

"Qui était-ce?"

"Anuviel Fuschia."

"Tu lui donne toujours des rendez-vous?"

"Ouais."

"Pourquoi? Si tu ne l'aimes pas?"

"Tu sors avec quelqu'un de nouveau chaque semaine, ne les aime jamais, et tu me demandes pourquoi?"

"Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'aimais personne. J'aime quelqu'un. Je ne lui ai seulement jamais dit."

"Et pourquoi pas, Mr Padfoot?"

"C'est ton tour, Remus."

"Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet. Je découvrirais ce qu'il en est."

"A toi."

"Ok... je n'ai jamais... dis à mon meilleur ami qui j'aime." SIRIUS BOIT "Allez!"

"James sait."

"Comment est-il parvenu à savoir et moi non?"

"Parce qu'il est... quelqu'un de bien."

"James? James Potter? Notre merveilleux Prongs?"

"Yep, celui-là."

"Je te déteste."

"Oh, Remus, tes mots me blessent. Je n'ai jamais... eu de relation sexuelle... ." ILS BOIVENT TOUS LES DEUX "Rem? Quand as-tu couché avec quelqu'un?"

"Il y a un petit moment."

"Tu ne me l'as jamais dit."

"Ne boude pas. Je ne te dis pas tout."

"Je t'ai dis quand j'ai perdu ma virginité!"

"Je te rappelle que tu le criais dans la salle commune."

"C'est hors de propos. Le fait est que tu savais."

"Je suis désolé. Maintenant c'est à moi. Je n'ai jamais... été bourré à en perdre connaissance." AUCUN NE BOIT "Vraiment? Tu n'es jamais tombé ivre mort?"

"Est-ce que je bois? Je n'ai jamais... embrassé un mec." REMUS BOIT "Je ne te connais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais, c'est vrai."

"Rem, tu as fait des choses que je n'ai pas faites! Je pensais que tu étais l'innocent de notre groupe."

"Je ne suis pas obligé d'être innocent tout le temps."

"Bien, tu ne devrais pas être comme ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que tu ne devrais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu embrasses d'autres hommes."

"Quoi?"

"Tu as dis d'autres hommes."

"Huh? Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

"Si tu l'as fait. Tu as dis "je ne veux pas que tu embrasses d'autres hommes"."

"Et alors?"

"Siri..."

"Rem, qu'est-ce que ça fait?"

"Quoi?"

"Embrasser un autre mec."

"Ah. Pas terrible."

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Parce que ce n'est bien que si tu aimes cette personne. Et je n'ai jamais embrassé la personne que j'aime."

"Allez. Tu aimes quelqu'un? Qui?"

"Tutut. Tu ne m'as rien dit, je ne te dis rien non plus."

"Oh, allez."

"Non."

"S'il te plait...?"

"Ne me fais pas ces yeux de chiots, Black."

"Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu ne vas pas me dire sur qui tu fantasmes, tu ne vas pas me dire qui est le gars que tu as embrassé, et tu ne m'as pas dit quand tu as couché avec quelqu'un. Je ne sais même plus si tu es encore mon ami."

"Je ne sais pas qi j'ai envie de l'être."

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"J'ai dis que j'allais boire le reste de cette bouteille."

"Um, Rem, maintenant tu vas être complètement bourré."

"Bien. Maintenant, à propos de qui j'aime..."

"Remus, tu viens de m'embrasser."

"Bonne observation."

"Viens par là."

**  
** Une p'tite review please:-D

Options Ajouter la fic aux Favoris Ajouter l'auteur aux Favoris Laisser une review


End file.
